Astrids Dirty Secret
by moshyman
Summary: Me and Hiccup have been married for a few years...He is busy and isn't around allot so we haven't had sex in a while...I needed something to release my pent up frustrations...His member was so huge...He was filling me up...I looked pregnant...we had sex so many times I had trouble counting.
1. Chapter 1

This is a request from an anonymous person. This is an Astrid X Toothless story. I hope you all enjoy it. Any reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated.

Me and Hiccup have been married for a few years now and he is the new leader of berk. He is busy allot of the time and not around allot. We haven't had sex for some time and I'm itching to let loose. It makes me mad that training new dragons and riders is more important than me. I need something to release my pent up frustrations.

Toothless has become the alpha male of the dragons. Being the fastest and strongest the other males don't have much choice. Toothless has all the picks on all the best female dragons. He had all the trophies of his power, all the hottest dragons,he only need one more trophy, the most amazing female human Astrid. Astrid just so happened to be his best friends wife and that made him want her all the more. It excited him that he was going to have the girl of his friends dreams without him even knowing it.

I was heading to a hot springs that only I know about. its a great place where I can relax with no one around to bother me. I was trying to release those pent up frustrations I had. I got out of my cloths and dipped into the pool.

Toothless had flew down to a hotsrings when he noticed Astrid walking that way. When he landed he hid behind a large rock near the springs to see what she was doing. He saw her undress and slid into the springs oh so elegantly. Then he witnessed something he wasn't expecting.

Once I was in the springs I started to release that anger I had. I moved my hand down between my legs and started to push my fingers between my own folds. I started pulling out then pushing in while I did I groaned softly. I needed to masturbate, there wasn't much for options once your married. I started moving faster and groaned a little louder. In a matter of minutes I gasped and covered my hand in my own juices. It wasn't enough but thats all I could do. I washed off my hand and sat in the pool a while longer then got out and dried my self by laying down in the sun naked.

Toothless couldn't believe what he had just seen. Not only did she pleasure herself witch meant she needed to have sex but now she was laying down on the ground naked just asking to be pleasured. His member was already hard and he new this was the time. He flew off without her knowing so she wouldn't suspect a thing.

As I lay there thinking about what I should do, I noticed toothless land near me. I sat up and yelled "Hay Toothless over here." "He turned his head and noticed me, he walked over and sat next to me. "Hows it going boy?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. Thats when I noticed his huge erect dick "wow!" I said. "You seem to be uh... needing something." He nudged my leg with his head and moved in to spread them apart. "What are you d...Oh god!" I groaned as his long tongue entered my folds. He pushed it in deeper and I groaned louder. His tongue was bigger than Hiccup's dick and much longer. It was also wet and felt great. "Oh man this is amazing" I said and spread my legs wider to give him a better view of me. He pushed his tongue deeper then started to move it in and out. He was driving me crazy this was way better then having to pleasure myself. His tongue rubbing against my nub as he shoved it in and pulled out. Soon I couldn't handle it anymore I screamed and came all over his tongue. He pulled his head back and licked my juices from his face and swallowed them.

I lay back down and panted. Soon I felt something prod my ass, I raised my head to see him standing above me with his dick at my anus. "We really shouldn't" I said as he moved forward. My thoughts quickly left me as he push the head of his member into my hole. He was big and I was having trouble getting used to his size but he didn't hesitate. He kept pushing deeper into me until it was all the way in. Then he started to pump his member in and out of me. It felt weird, I've never had some ones dick in my ass. He was moving fast now and all I could do was groan and see what would happen. After a few minutes of this his rod bulged inside me and he dumped his load into me. He pulled out and I felt some of his semen start to run down my ass and pool beneath me.

I was once again laying on the ground panting, harder now. We had a break for a minute until I saw his dick harden again. "That didn't take long" I exclaimed. He smiled and repositioned himself over me again. He moved in and placed his head against my folds. "This isn't a good idea, what if I get pregnant?" I quickly remembered that dragons and humans can't make children. This realization excited me, I could have sex with this dragon. I gestured him to move in and get started. He pushed his member into my slit and It was even tighter in there. He had to work to stretch me around his gigantic shaft. He was stretching me to my limits. It hurt at first but once he was all the way in and started to pump into me, that all turned to pleasure. I groaned as he thrusted into me and I begged him to go faster. The idea that I was having sex with such a big creature was thrilling.

As he slammed our hips together I felt his balls slapping my recently filled ass and that felt amazing. Soon I felt a splatter of precum splash my iner walls. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled my self into each thrust. He was grunting as we collided and I was groaning and gasping, waves of pleasure washing over me. I could feel every movement of his rod as he thrusted into me. We continued this for another twenty minutes until I began to feet a heat rise from inside me. IN a few moments I screamed "I'm cumming!" I shuddered as the intense climax racked my body, my tunnel clamped around his member and my juices drenched his shaft. He thrusted into me only a few times more, soon I felt his member bulge, he slammed into me as hard as he could as his seed exploded into my womb. It was so warm and wonderful. He came for a few seconds and the flow slowed to a stop.

He pulled out of me and I was amazed. I had sex behind my husbands back with my husbands best friend and that led to the most intense climax I've ever had. I wasn't sure why but that thrilled me, I wanted to do it again. Over the next hour Toothless had came in my pussy another three times and my ass twice. It was stunning, his stamina, he could have sex so many times without getting tired, not to mention that he seemed to have endless amounts of cum. After he pulled out the last time I leaned over and put his dick in my mouth and sucked the juices off it leaving it clean, I then swallowed everything. It tasted sweet. When we had finally finished, my belly had bulged out from all his sperm filling my womb, it made me look pregnant. We went over to the springs and washed off. I had to drain the cum from inside me and wash my legs and ass. I put my cloths on and I told Toothless that we had to hurry home before Hiccup returned from work. We couldn't have him finding out what we were doing. I got in the house just in time to see Hiccup coming up the path. "Hey Astrid" he greeted. "Hello my love" I replied. After a nice dinner and some talk of how each of our days went we went to bed. While laying in bed a was thinking about what happened.

Before all I loved was Hiccup and the only feelings I loved was Hiccup loving me. Now after having sex behind his back the only things I could think of were Toothless's dick,balls and his sperm and the only feelings I tried to relive in my mind the excitement of having sex behind Hiccups back, Toothless's dick inside me and him filling me with his hot seed. I was astounded that we could do this without Hiccup knowing and I loved it.

Hiccup left early the next morning leaving toothless to watch Astrid. "I'm trusting you to watch her for me while I'm gone ok bud?" Toothless noded. Once Hiccup had left and Toothless new he was gone he went to go have some fun with his new slave.

I awoke to the feeling of Toothless's tongue in my pussy. I let out a groan "Oh gods that feels good." I sat up and Toothless pulled his tongue out. He got on the bed and I saw his erection poking at me. "You want to have sex already? I only just woke up." He moved in closer and was poking my leg. "Alright, alright" I pulled the sheets off and flipped onto my hands and knees giving him perfect view of me. "Come on you sexy dragon, come fuck your girl." He quickly positioned himself over me and pressed his member into my cunt and I groaned. Its a good thing our house was a little ways from the village atop a hill or someone might have heard what we were doing.

His shaft was as long as ever and I still had to work to get it in but it seemed a bit easier now that we'd done this before. He pumped his dick into me. "Come on faster!" I yelled. He picked up the pace and started thrusting harder into me. I was groaning louder now, I could feel my tunnel expanding and contracting around his huge cock. "Fuck me! Fuck your slut!" I yelled between gasps. He replied by giving me a good slap on the ass. This turned me on and I started rocking back against his every thrust wildly. I loved the feeling of his enormous member filling my tunnel, it was twice the pleasure Hiccup could provide. He grabbed my hips to help him hammer my pussy. I was groaning and gasping as he humped me. He was slamming our hips together now and his balls were slapping my rear in that rhythmic way I loved so much. I new his potent spunk was churning in those huge balls and I couldn't wait for it to be inside me. We fucked like that for another hour and a half until my climax approached. I could feel that familiar heat building in me and soon I let loose. "I'm cumming" I screamed. I arched my back and screamed as I squeezed his cock hard and coated it with my juices. He kept thrusting a in and out despite my tunnels now restricting size.

He slammed our hips together hard one last time, I felt his shaft twitch and bulge inside me until he erupted into my womb. I felt ropes of hot sperm start to pool inside my belly. I felt my belly distend a little. As he finished he pulled out of me, a bit of his seed dripping on to the sheets. I sat down on the bed and leaned against the backboard while I caught my breath and give my body a break.

Toothless still looked like he wanted more so I waved him over and wrapped my mouth around his shaft. I slid it in and out of my mouth and sucked on it twirling my tongue around his head. I grabbed his balls in my hand and started rubbing them. He groaned loudly as I worked both his member and his balls in my hands and mouth. I started sucking his rod harder, moving it in and out of my mouth faster. I gave him as much pleasure as I could over the next fifteen minutes until suddenly he thrusted forward pushing his cock down my throat. I felt his member bulge as always just before he came, he blew his load down my throat and I tried my best to swallow it all. My throat had to stretch a bit to make room for the flood of sperm flowing in. After a few seconds he pulled out and shot what was left of his cum over my face and chest. I licked his spunk off my face and cleaned the rest of my body with a towel.

I wanted him in my ass now, and he looked ready to go yet again. He laid down on the carpet, his erect dick looked like a flag pole. I walked over and sat down on his wonderful rod letting gravity force it into my ass. once I had reached the base of his length I stood and fell in a rhythmic fashion, feeling the sperm slosh inside me. I picked up the pace moving faster pleasuring him more. "You like that, your girls tight ass?" he reached up and squeezed my left breast as if to say "Of course." While I bounced as fast as I could I felt him thrust up into me as I fell down, heaving his member into me hard. We were moving wildly as he fucked me from bellow. Our wild sex lasted twenty minutes until I felt him give, he let out a grunt and his seed once again filled my anus. As I got off, his seed splattered the floor.

We had sex all over the house some lasting only ten minutes while others lasted forty to fifty. As the end of the day approached he had cum in each of my holes up to nine times. He was a sex machine but near the end I was getting tired, I loved it but I was still tired. later in the evening I was sitting on the bed with one hand on my belly. I looked like I was about to give birth to twins any day since my belly contained some much of his seed. It always gave me pleasure, walking and feeling Toothless's sperm churn in my womb. I couldn't believe that I could have sex like this and have my belly filled with dragon spunk and at the end of the day Hiccup would never know, thinking of that always seemed to give me a thrill but at the same time make me a little mad that he could be so oblivious.

I went into the bathroom to empty myself. I got out in time to get dressed and clean the place up having just enough time to make dinner. As Hiccup arrived he looked around to see Toothless peacefully sleeping near the bed. "Hi honey" he greeted me as he always did. "Hi" I replied. "How was your day?" he asked. "Good" I said. Well I'm glad you kept yourself busy I know the chores are quite boring. "Wasn't that hard" I said slightly agitated. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "Nothing, you know you can be really stupid sometimes" I turned and headed to our bedroom. I could hear him asking himself "I wonder whats gotten into her..." When I'm with Toothless it gives me a feeling of excitement knowing Hiccup would never find out about our sex but when I'm with him I'm more mad about it. I guess hes just never going to know.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a while since Toothless and I have had sex. I've been busy and Hiccup has been around the house allot more. Today though I finally had a day off were I didn't have to work and Hiccup did. I have been waiting for a day like today for a little while now and I was excited. Hiccup had left and I headed down to the barn behind our place were Toothless was sleeping. Before he left I told him I wanted to relax on my day off and might just walk around the forest. The barn was our private barn for The dragons of our family and closest friends. I entered the barn and I was already wet. I opened the door to Toothless's pen stepped in and closed it behind me. "Hey there" I said as he looked up and smiled. "You ready?" I asked. He stood up as if to answer me. I stripped and tossed my cloths to the back of the stall. I sat down and spread my legs, moving my hand down to rub my clit.

He moved his head down and pushed his tongue into my slit. His tongue was wet as usual and it slid easily into my tunnel. He pushed in deeper moving it around causing me to groaned. He began pushing it in and pulling it out quickly. His tongue was so big, I missed this feeling. I groaned louder, the pressure was building. Soon I couldn't take it I groaned loudly and released my juices over his tongue. I was breathing heavily but I knew he wanted to keep going. I lay down in the middle of his pen and waited for him. He moved over me and positioned his rod at my entrance.

He thrusted forward pushing his member into me. He began thrusting steadily, pushing the rest of his rod in. He slowly picked up speed causing me to groan. I loved the feeling of his large shaft moving in and out of me. "Faster" I told him. He did so thrusting faster and harder "so good" I moaned. Suddenly I heard someone open the door to the barn. I tried my best to stay as quiet as possible but it was hard with Toothless still thrusting. "Man, I have to fix this door again? I wish the dragons would stop leaning on it" Hiccup mumbled entering the pen next to ours. I was glad the pens walls were as high as they were, they were designed to keep large dragons in so it hid me well. I covered my mouth to stifle a moan. Hiccup didn't seem to notice as he opened his tool box and started tinkering with the door. Toothless grunted and I heard Hiccup stop "Oh man we're caught" I thought. "Having a good dream?" Hiccup asked. He thought Toothless was still sleeping "It's ok" I told my self.

Toothless had pushed me up against the pen door preventing me from sliding any more. I was trying hard not to make any sounds but the pleasure was building inside me. I heard Hiccup close the pen door then walk in front of this one. I could hear him slide down the door "man I'm tired, I've had so much to do today" he said, obviously talking to himself. I couldn't believe I was literally having sex BEHIND Hiccups back, it was thrilling. Toothless grunted again causing Hiccup to stand. I looked up to see Hiccups arm reach into the pen. My eyes went wide, he reached over and patted Toothless on the back. My heart stopped, I held my breath until he pulled his hand back and I heard him walk away. Once I was sure he wouldn't hear me I began moaning and groaning "harder, fuck me harder!"

He was smashing us together wildly now, his balls were slapping my ass like I loved. Waves of pleasure were washing over me as I groaned and moaned "yes, so good, more." He kept going for a while more but soon I could feel my climax building. I cried out as my juices splattered his rod and I clamped down on him. He slammed into me as hard as he could and I felt his shaft bulge. He hunched over and shot his load into my womb. We sat ridged for a while until he was finished and he pulled out. We fucked for the rest of the day up until late afternoon.

He pulled out of me the last time. I leaned up against the wall of the pen, covered in sweat. I was exhausted but satisfied, my belly was full of his sperm. There was so much my belly bulged out in front of me. I always loved the feeling of his cum inside me, it was so warm. I stood, grabbed my cloths and waved good bye to Toothless then left the barn. I snuck out the back and into the forest headed toward the pond, all the way i could feel everything sloshing inside me. I got to the pond emptied my belly and washed my self off. Once I was clean I got dressed and headed home.

I stepped in the door to hear "how was your day?" "Good" I responded "nice and relaxed." That night I couldn't stop think about our close call. It was exciting have sex so close to my husband with my husbands best friend and have him be completely oblivious. I wanted more...

I was cleaning the barn a few days later and I found one of the plans Hiccup uses to put the dragons to sleep. When put in there food it places them into a deep sleep that they can't be woken up from. I came up with a plan. That night I ground up the plant and put it in his food. At dinner he ate everything not noticing the change. He stood took his plate to the counter then look sort of drowsy "I feel so tired" he mumbled. "why don't you come lay down? You look like you need sleep" I coaxed. He walked over to the bed and lay down quickly fell asleep. Toothless looked over at me "come on over" I said. He stood and walked over to were I was, I stripped and smiled. We were going to have sex right here next to my sleeping husband, I was already excited. I knelt down and grabbed his member. it quickly became hard in my hands as i rubbed them up and down.

I shoved his head into my mouth and began sucking on it. I pushed more of his shaft in then began moving my head forwards and back. I had both hands on the base of his shaft, I moved on of them to his balls and began massaging them and the other one I used to rub up and down his length. I could hear him groaning above me as I worked. My tongue was circling his head, feeling all his curves. He began moving his hips pumping in and out of my mouth. I could feel his rod twitching in my mouth and knew he would last much longer. We continued this for a short while until suddenly he thrusted forward forcing his head down my throat. I felt his member bulge the he dumped his load down my throat. I was doing my best to swallow it all but I couldn't. I pulled my head back and he covered my face with the rest. I swallowed what was in my mouth then wiped my face with my hand. "How was that?" I asked licking his cum off my hand. He looked pleased. I looked over to the sleeping Hiccup, I just gave his best friend a blow job right in front of him and he would never know.

Toothless was already hard again so I got on my hands and knees "let's go" I encouraged with a smile. He moved over me and I felt his rod poke my ass "Oh, so you wana go there do you?" He seemed to smirk a bit then he pushed in. He pushed all the wa y in then began pulling out then thrusting in making me groan. He was stretching me out, my ass was much tighter than my cunt. He was turning me on "come on, harder!" I demanded. He did so slamming into me pushing even deeper I groaned once again, louder this time. I began rocking back against his thrusts. He picked up speed, I could feel my walls expanding and contracting to fit his large cock. He continued slamming me but for only a short time. Soon i felt the familiar bulge in his shaft as he readied himself. He smashed into me and blew his seed into my ass. He quickly filled me and I felt a river of cum run down my leg, pooling on the floor beneath me. Eventually he pulled out letting his seed that was trapped inside flow out. I was panting a bit as i stood. Once again I couldn't help but look at Hiccups unconscious body and feel the thrill of what we were doing.

There was on last thing I wanted to do "Toohtless can you lay on your back?" I asked. He did so rolling over, his large erection standing up. I moved over and positioned his head at my entrance.I sat down slowly pressing his head into my cunt. I let gravity do the work until his full length was inside me. I stood until only his tip was inside me then fell down. I began bouncing up and down faster making me moan. As I bounced I could hear him grunt telling me he was enjoying it. I was now bouncing as fast as I could, his large shaft was stimulating every nerve in my tunnel. I must not have been moving fast enough because as I fell Toothless began thrusting upward. The first time gave me a shock, he smashed into me so hard my feet left the ground. As he continued my pleasure multiplied. Soon I felt a heat build inside me. In a few minutes I couldn't handle any more I groaned loudly spilling my juices on his lap. He grunted and I knew what was going to happen. He thrusted upward once more then he erupted into my womb. Once we were done I was satisfied.

I cleaned my self off got dressed and crawled into bed with Hiccup. I had trouble sleeping, still thrilled with what I had done.


End file.
